


Not an Ape, But One of Us

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: Arakaza was raised by wild Gorillas since she was 3 years old. When the world falls apart and apes start getting effected by the simian flu (same as humans), Arakaza is lucky enough her body is accommodated to be stronger or else she would've died, her family group moves. They eventually find themselves at the Muir Woods.
Relationships: Blue Eyes (Planet of the Apes 2011)/Original Character(s), Luca (Planet of the Apes 2011)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Not an Ape, But One of Us

Name: Arakaza (means Welcoming)

Age: About 20

Appearance: Long matted Red Hair, Green eyes, Tan skin, 5 foot tall.

Family: 

Inkesha: Twin sister (Human)

Kala: Adoptive Mother (Gorilla)

Kurchak: Adoptive Father (Gorilla)

Turk: Cousin (Gorilla)

Cassandra: Birth Mother (Deceased)

Jaxson: Birth Father (Deceased)


End file.
